


Just a Day in Barcelona

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Day Off, F/M, Fluff, Real Madrid CF, tourist stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc has the day off and wants to sit at home, but you have other ideas. Who is going to win? Will you both have fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Day in Barcelona

Just a Day in Barcelona

A/N: This was a request from an anon who wanted a Marc Bartra fic for Emma.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Marc Bartra. This is just a story.

“Please tell me that all you want to do today is sit around the house, watch movies, eat popcorn, and just in general not do much of anything?” Marc asked me as we were lying in bed one Sunday morning.

“No such luck. How do you feel about going to the little café by the Sagrada Familia for breakfast?” I countered rolling over to look at him.

“Tell me you are not serious, Emma,” he groaned, burying his face in the pillows.

“I am very serious. You only get one day off a week, and we have spent too much time together indoors recently. I want to get out and do things with you. Please? We can watch movies tonight when we get home,” I bargained, leaning over to kiss him on the neck, in the spot I knew turned him into putty in my hands.

“Fine. I guess I should go take a shower then,” he grumbled, giving me a peck on the lips before hauling himself out of bed.

An hour later and we were ready to go but Marc was making one last effort to stay in. “Anytime we go anywhere near Sagrada Familia I get swarmed by fans. Can’t we go somewhere else? Or send Tomas out to get us food?” Marc pleaded, wrapping his arms around me leaning us against the door so I couldn’t open it.

“I gave Tomas the day off. It is just you and me today. I’m driving,” I told him.

“Is that wise? You do want us to survive today, don’t you?” he asked teasingly.

“Hey, take that back, I am a great driver. Granted, I can get distracted sometimes, but I have never caused an accident. That is what counts, right?” I countered.

“I feel like any answer I give here is just going to get me in trouble, so how about we just go to breakfast,” Marc sighed, moving us away from the door and grabbing his hat and sunglasses off the hook next to the door.

An hour and a half later we were back in the car after breakfast. “That was good, I am glad you dragged me out this morning. I can’t believe we didn’t get mobbed,” Marc commented as I turned onto the main road.

“See, it is sometimes a good thing to get out of the house on your day off,” I replied.

“Emma, where are we going? You are in the wrong lane to take us home,” Marc observed.

“Well, since breakfast was pretty calm, I thought we would press our luck a little bit and go to the aquarium,” I told him.

“You have got to be kidding me, Em,” he responded, his tone becoming instantly disgruntled.

“I absolutely am not. We have a membership, but we never get to go. Please? The penguins are back on display again after hatching their young and I have never seen baby penguins. You can’t tell me you have no interest in baby penguins. Everyone loves baby penguins, they are all fluffy and cute, plus they waddle around on their tiny little stumpy legs like awkward fuzzy cotton balls. It is downright adorable,” I informed him.

“Fine, we can go to the aquarium, just please stop your baby penguin infomercial,” Marc spoke tensely.

“We will be really quick. An hour, two tops I promise,” I said as we pulled into the aquarium parking lot.

“Ok,” I spoke once we were inside, “Left or right?”

“Whichever way gets us to penguins faster,” he answered.

“Left, great. Let’s go,” I said, taking his hand and leading him away from the entrance.

We walked along in silence for a couple of minutes until we got to one of the main fish tanks.

“Ok, I have to admit, this is kind of impressive,” Marc spoke, looking up at the massive tank that had to be at least 20 feet tall.

“I know, look at the cuttlefish, it is so cute with all of its tentacles and its weird fins,” I replied.

“Are you kidding me? Cuttlefish are like the weird looking cousin of the ocean. It can change shape, color, and texture seemingly without thinking about it, it is ridiculously fast, incredibly lethal, and then there is that ink thing it does. I prefer clownfish,” Marc said.

“I am going to let that slide, because I can’t tell if you are baiting me or not. I think for the sake of our relationship we should find the penguins,” I spoke, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the tank.

“So,” I started an hour later as we were leaving. “That wasn’t so bad after all, was it?

“I have to admit, the penguins were really cute. And it was awesome to feed the shark and pet the Manta Rays. It helps that I was only recognized twice. That little boy was so happy when I agreed to take a picture with him. So, should I even get my hopes up about going back home yet?” he asked.

“Not yet, but soon. I have one more stop for us,” as I turned out of the parking lot.

“Park Güell? Really?” he asked as we parked 15 minutes later.

“Yes, really. I know how much you like it here. This is where you took me on our first date, after all,” I reminded him.

“That was a fun night. Do you remember the guy with the dog that kept getting away and running after you? I thought he was doing it on purpose at first, then he suddenly runs up and starts yelling at us, blaming us for his dog getting away from him so many times,” he laughed at the memory.

“That was a great date,” I agreed, as we paid admission and started up the hill.

“I always forget how big the city really is until I see it like this. We live so close to the stadium, I don’t appreciate the fact that I could walk to work if I wanted. Barcelona feels small when you live in an area about a couple of kilometers from one edge to the other. I feel so small standing up here, but really big at the same time. So many people, and even if I only have location in common with them, we are all bound together by the fact that we are in Barcelona. It is amazing,” he breathed.

“Well, I have one more stop in mind. Catch me if you can,” I called over my shoulder as I took off running.

“Emma, come back. No fair, you have a head start,” I heard him call from behind me.

I chuckled as I ducked into a covered area and hid behind a column. Marc was hot on my heels and seconds later, I heard him slow to a walk as he tried to find me in between all the pillars.

“Emma? Where did you go?” he asked.

“Gotcha,” I cried, jumping out from my hiding place and making him jump.

“Emma, you are going to pay for that,” Marc warned, wrapping his arms around me and backing me up against a column.

“Do you remember what happened here?” I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“I do. Right after that guy stopped yelling at us for trying to steal his dog, you dragged me over here. We were looking at the ceiling, when the guy came back, so we hid behind the pillars, and when he had gone, I kissed you for the first time,” he replied with a smile on his lips, leaning closer to me the whole time, so that by the time he finished I had only had to lean the tiniest bit forward to kiss him. The thing I loved most about Marc was that in all the time we had been dating, I still got butterflies in my stomach when I kissed him. He may be a cranky homebody sometimes, but he was my cranky homebody, and I knew that no matter what, we would last.

After a couple of minutes he pulled away and asked, “So, can we please go back home now?”

“Race you to the car,” was my only response as I shot off down the hill and toward the parking lot, Marc laughing behind me the whole way.

A/N: Let me know what you think. If you liked it and want your own fic send me a message.


End file.
